Macy's Parade 2005 Lineup
The 79th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 24, 2005) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST on NBC. Sponsored by Fisher-Price, The 2006 Buick Lucerne, MetLife, Nikon, Scooby-Doo Plush and Exclusive CD-ROM at Macy's, and Delta Air Lines. New Character Balloons: * Scooby-Doo * Humpty Dumpty by Tom Otterness * Dora the Explorer * Healthy Mr. Potato Head * JoJo's Circus New Balloonicles: * SnowBo New Novelty Balloons: * Cloe the Holiday Clown (2nd Version) * Humpty Dumpty by Tom Otterness New Floats: * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus * Animal Wonders by Animal Planet * Oklahoma Rising by Oklahoma Centennial Commission * Big Apple (3rd Version) by The New York Daily News * Pep Rally by Spirit of America Productions * Holiday Lovin' Oven by Pillsbury * The Polar Express Balloons Character Balloons * Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros. Consumer Products) (Holiday Ambassador, To Promote Scooby-Doo: Where's My Mummy?) - 1st Time * Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) - 5th Time * Strike Up the Band Barney (HIT Entertainment) (Ripped his left foot on a lamppost, Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Tom Otterness' Humpty Dumpty (Blue Sky Gallery) - 1st Time * SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) - 2nd Time * Chicken Little (To Promote Chicken Little (2005 Film), Retired) - 2nd and Last Time * Charlie Brown (United Feature Syndicate) (Retired) - 4th Time * Dora the Explorer (Nickelodeon) (First Latino Character to appear in the parade) - 1st Time * Super Grover (Sesame Workshop) - 3rd Time * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - 6th Time * Pikachu (Pokémon USA Inc.) (To Celebrate Pokémon's 10th Anniversary in 2006, Retired) - 5th and Last Time * Healthy Mr. Potato Head (The United States Potato Board) - 1st Time * Garfield (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) - 3rd Time * M&M's Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays (Not Seen Due to Accident, Videotape Footage from 2004) - 2nd Time * JoJo's Circus (Disney Channel) - 1st Time Balloonicles * Weebles: Tibby, Tooey and Bumpus (Playskool) (To Promote the Line of Weebleville Playsets) - 2nd Time * SnowBo (Universal Orlando Resort) (To Promote Macy's Holiday Parade) - 1st Time Novelty Balloons * Cloe the Holiday Clown (2nd Version/Comeback Balloon, Returns Since 2003) - 1st Time * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars (Retired) * Pumpkins * Freida The Dachshund * Flying Fish * Wiggle Worm (Retired) * Happy Hippo (Comeback Balloon, Return Since 2003) * Harold The Fireman * BaseBall * Macy's White Stars * Stars & Stripes Balls * Uncle Sam * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone * Poinsettias * Red Candy Cane * Macy's Elf Family * Macy's Red Stars Falloons * Drummer Boy - Holiday Beat (Universal Orlando Resort) (To Promote Macy's Holiday Parade) (Retired) - 2nd and Last Time * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Cartoon Network) (Retired) - 1st and Only Time Floats * Tom Turkey * Soaring Spirits Canoe * Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) (To Promote the Initiaitive: Healthy Habits for Life) - 2nd Time * Build-a-Bear Workshop: Teddy's Workshop - 4th Time * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (Mattel) (To Promote Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Royal Caribbean: Voyage to Adventure - 2nd Time * Georgia-Pacific: Krazy Kritters (Retired) - 2nd and Last Time * Animal Planet: Animal Wonders - 1st Time * Marion-Carole Showboat (Walt Disney Parks and Entertainment) (To Promote Disneyland's 50th Anniversary) - 4th Time * NFL Classic (To Promote the Super Bowl XL) - 2nd Time * Oklahoma Centennial: Oklahoma Rising (To Celebrate Oklahoma's 100th Anniversary in 2007) - 1st Time * Hess: Bridge to the Future - 3rd Time * Eckō Unltd.: Expedition to Rhino Mountain - 3rd Time * Big Apple (3rd Version) (The New York Daily News) (To Promote the New Orleans Mardi Gras Parade in 2006) - 1st Time * Pep Rally (Spirit of America Productions) (To Promote the 2006 Winter Olympics) (Retired) - 1st Time * Planters: Nut-Mobile - 4th Time * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) - 6th Time * Tutenstein (Discovery Kids & Jay Stephens) - 2nd Time * United States Postal Service: Spirit of America Eagle - 3rd Time * Cornucopia (Comeback Float Since 2003) * Amica Mutual Insurance: American Classic Malt Shop - 4th Time * Fisher-Price: The Magic of Childhood (To Celebrate Fisher-Price's 75th Anniversary) - 2nd Time * Pillsbury's Holiday Lovin' Oven - 1st Time * The Polar Express (Warner Bros. Pictures) (To Promote The Polar Express on DVD and VHS) - 1st Time Hosts * Matt Lauer * Katie Couric * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * Dirty Rotten Scoundrels * Jersey Boys * Sweet Charity Performances * Christina Applegate * McDonald's: Ronald McDonald, Hamburglar, Birdie, and Grimace * Brian McKnight * The Cheetah Girls * Adrien Brody * Harry Connick Jr. * Rita Coolidge * Jackie Seiden * The Radio City Rockettes * Disneyland 50th Anniversary Characters: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Snow White, Prince Charming, Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Dopey, Bashful, Sleepy, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Alice, White Rabbit, The Mad Hatter, The Queen of Hearts, March of Cards, Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Princess Aurora, Prince Charming, Baloo, King Louie, Merlin, Cruella De Ville, Marie, Robin Hood, Prince John, Little John, Friar Tuck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Ariel, Price Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar, Iago, Timon, Rafiki, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Hercules, Megara, Mulan, Mushu, Lilo, Stitch, and Chicken Little (To Promote Disneyland's 50th Anniversary) * Kristen Chenoweth * Henry Hodges * Planters: Mr. Peanut * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Ami, Yumi, and Kaz Harada * Tru Collins as Barbie * Puffy AmiYumi * Pillsbury Doughboy * LeAnn Rimes * Aaron Neville * Erica Piccininni * Aly & AJ * Brie Larson * The Beach Boys * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Michael Feinstein * Craig Ramsay * Cartie Underwood * John Lloyd Young Category:Lineups